big time mall
by undercovertacowaffle
Summary: the boys get locked in a mall over night... what happens when there is only one store open and it is a porn store?


Hey well this is Hayleebuggerz and I am happy that I got a bunch of reviews!

Well a big thanks to BTR GIRL, and blankdude69 for being my first reviews!

So this is going to be an OT4 and you will be surprised at who is bottoming!

Chapter 1

Location: locked in the mall overnight

"Attention the mall is now closing" said the lady over the intercom. James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall are in the restroom taking a bathroom break, where the intercom can not be heard. The boys exit the restroom only to find that everyone is gone. They take a look around, and see that the gates for the stores are down. "I think the mall is closed." James blurted out. "Well lets look around and see if we can find anybody." Logan says knowing that he would most likely find a security guard. "Ok" said the others.

They walk around aimlessly through the mall until they found that one store did not have the gate down. "Let's see if anyone is in there!" shouted Carlos. "WAIT!" Logan shouted. "Why?" asked Carlos and James. "Because that is a porn store!" said Logan, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So" said James and Carlos, while Kendall was already walking into the store. "It aint going to hurt you just to see if someone is in here Logan" Kendall said as he walked in the store. "Fine" Logan said knowing he can't get the others to agree with him. Kendall tells Logan, Carlos, and James to go to the back and see if someone is in there. While they where looking Kendall sees a machine with a dildo on it. He pushed a button and it started moving up and down. Kendall knew what it was.

Kendall gets down to business, he finds some lube and stripped himself of his clothes. He then puts lube on the dildo and pushes the button for it to stop moving. He is already stretched from his "Shower business" and sits on the toy. He moans because it feels so good. Then he pushes the button, and it moves up and down. And he starts moaning really loud!

Logan, Carlos, and James are in the back room looking for people, but only find boxes of porn. Suddenly they hear erotic moaning coming from the front of the store. They run out the door and see Kendall on the dildo machine. All boys are now getting tents in there pants, they have never been so turned on in there life!

James has had enough he pulls his pants and boxers down, then his t-shirt, walks over to Kendall picks him off the machine, and starts fucking him! Logan and Carlos knew what they had to do to relieve this tension in there jeans. So they stripped themselves of there clothes and led James and Kendall to the couch that was in the changing room.

Logan lays down and James pulls out of Kendall and sit him on Logan. When Logan enters him James did to. Logan pumped up while James pumped in.

Carlos was done watching, he pours lube all over his fully erect cock and starts to enter James. James feels pain in his backside but ignores it because he knows it will feel good later, so Carlos starts pumping in really fast. Logan knew he hit Kendall's sweet spot when he heard a load moan, James knew Kendall was close to the edge when he heard that moan so he sped up his pace making Logan do the same. Carlos was about to come he could not keep it in anymore! With one last pump he blew his load right inside of James, painting his inside white.

James felt Carlos come witch made him so close he could not take it anymore then and there he blew his load inside of Kendall and pulling out with Carlos still inside him.

But Kendall and Logan kept going at an abnormally fast pace. After 10 more minutes they blew their load simultaneously. They were so tired they could barley breath! Then after coming down from their high they pulled out of each other very tired but they managed to put their clothes on and get James and Carlos to do the same. When they were fully dressed they went back to lie on the sofa and fall asleep in each others arms.

Well that is my story please rate and review!

Sincerely,

Hayleebuggerz!


End file.
